


Eight Days of Bliss

by Persiflage



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Amanda Grayson Mentioned, Breaking Starfleet Regulations SHOULD Be Fun!, Caught, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dr Nambue Mentioned, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Keyla Detmer Mentioned, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pon Farr, Pre-Canon, Sarek Mentioned, Sarek/Amanda Mentioned, Shenzhou Era, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: AU: Michael is affected by Sarek'spon farr. Captain Philippa Georgiou gallantly steps in to assist.





	Eight Days of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acardio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acardio/gifts).



> I have no idea where this particular porny plot bunny came from - my Muse is a mad bitch on occasion!

“Are you alright, Number One?”

The Captain’s query at Michael’s elbow startles her. “I’m fine, Captain.”

Philippa Georgiou raises an eyebrow. “Really? Because you’ve been standing there, staring into space, for at least five minutes.”

Michael glances around the almost deserted Bridge: most of the officers are down on the planet they’re currently surveying including, to her great relief, Mister Saru. Only Keyla Detmer is in her usual spot at the helm to the left of the forward-facing viewport.

“I don’t feel quite myself,” Michael admits.

“Are you becoming ill?” Philippa asks, her tone concerned.

“Not – exactly.” 

Michael knows she’s hedging, and she doesn’t feel any surprise when the Captain asks, in a somewhat sharper, but still low, voice, “Then what, exactly?”

“It’s rather personal, Captain.”

Philippa nods, then raises her voice to address Detmer. “You have the conn, Ensign.”

“Aye Captain,” Detmer responds, and Philippa jerks her head towards her Ready Room.

Michael follows her across the Bridge and through the doors into the familiar space. The Captain turns to the left and sits on the couch, then pats the seat beside her.

“You have my complete attention, Number One.”

Michael swallows against the sudden dryness in her throat, then licks her lips. “You have to understand that what I am about to tell you is not widely known outside of Vulcan, let alone within Starfleet itself, the matter being shrouded in secrecy and mystery.”

Philippa clasps her forearm and Michael can feel the heat in the other woman’s hand, even through the fabric of her uniform. “You have my solemn word, Michael, that whatever you’re about to tell me will go no further. And that it will not be referred to between us except as you deem necessary.”

“Thank you, Captain.” Michael’s half relieved, half regretful when Philippa removes her hand after giving her arm a gentle squeeze. “Every Vulcan male, after puberty, experiences something called _pon farr_ once every seven years. It’s roughly translated as ‘blood fever’ and it means the Vulcan experiencing it must either mate or engage in a ritual fight for his mate.” She directs a brief glance at the Captain, who is listening intently, her expression interested but not prurient. 

“This doesn’t mean that Vulcan males can only mate every seven years. They can have sexual intercourse at any time, and can reproduce with their partner at any point regardless of the _pon farr_. But during the ‘blood fever’ they must either mate or fight, or else they will go insane.”

“May I ask why?” Philippa’s enquiry is gentle and careful.

“During _pon farr_ Vulcan males experience a neurochemical imbalance that makes them suffer a form of madness. It lasts for eight days, and they will die if their _plak tow_ isn’t satiated. If they choose not to mate, then they can engage in _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_ , which is the ritual fight with another. The fight doesn’t have to be to the death, but it sometimes is.”

The Captain nods. “I presume that _pon farr_ doesn’t affect you since you’re neither Vulcan nor male?”

“Ordinarily, no,” Michael says, then stalls.

“Ordinarily?” 

“My foster father, Sarek, is currently at the beginning of his _pon farr_ , and I am experiencing – echoes, I suppose is the nearest word.”

Philippa frowns. “How is that possible?”

“The neurochemical imbalance can be passed on to other species via a telepathic bond,” Michael explains. “I have such a bond with my foster father as a part of his _katra_ is lodged within me following the incident at the Vulcan Learning Centre when the Vulcan Logic Extremists bombed it. I was technically dead for three minutes, and Sarek used a mind-meld to bring me back to life. An unintended consequence of that mind-meld was that we have a permanent telepathic bond, via his _katra_ within me.”

“I did not know this,” Philippa says, and she looks at Michael in a thoughtful manner.

“It isn’t normally an issue,” the Commander tells her. “But I can feel his _pon farr_ affecting me. I surmise that he is on an Ambassadorial trip, and that Amanda has not accompanied him – she doesn’t always do so.”

“So what you’re telling me, Number One, is that you’re feeling sexually frustrated and will continue to do so as long as Ambassador Sarek’s _plak tow_ isn’t satiated?”

“Yes,” Michael says. 

“Then we’d better go to your quarters.”

Michael can’t help it, she just gapes at Philippa, utterly speechless.

“Problem, Number One?” The Captain’s tone is teasing now.

“I – uh – no,” Michael says, somewhat incoherent from shock. She swallows, then asks carefully, “Are you planning to have sexual intercourse with me?”

“I am. Unless there’s someone else you’d prefer to explain all of this to so that you can ask for their cooperation?”

Michael shakes her head vehemently.

“Good. Now, I have to ask this. Have you ever had sexual intercourse before?”

“Not with another woman,” Michael says, her face flushing with heat.

“All right. We’ll stop off at my quarters on the way, then.” 

She stands up, then gestures to the doors, and after another moment, the Commander gets to her feet and precedes the Captain onto the Bridge. Michael heads for the turbolift, and the Captain crosses to Detmer’s station. 

“The Commander and I have some work to do, Ensign. Only page me if you absolutely need me.”

“Aye Captain,” Detmer says with a nod.

By the time they reach Michael’s quarters, she’s aware that there’s sweat beading her hairline, her body temperature has increased, and her heartrate and breathing are becoming increasingly rapid.

“Michael.” Philippa clasps her upper arms and guides her across the room to her bed.

“Captain.” The Commander is aware that it’s becoming increasingly difficult for her to concentrate.

“Commander, I need you to focus on me for a minute.” Philippa’s tone is her Command tone, the one she uses on the Bridge, and it helps Michael to focus as Philippa settles beside her on the bed.

“Yes Captain,” she says, and looks intently at the other woman.

“Do you give me permission to have sexual intercourse with you until such time as the symptoms you’re experiencing subside or come to a stop?”

“I consent, Captain,” Michael says in a formal tone, understanding that’s what Philippa needs. It makes sense – she’s the Captain of the _Shenzhou_ and having sex with Michael is technically against Starfleet regulations since Michael is in her chain of command and a junior officer. But they both know that this is the equivalent of a medical emergency, so it could be argued that it’s not breaking the rules. Although Michael has no intention of telling anyone about this.

“Good girl.” She begins undressing Michael, and the Commander does her best to help, until Philippa gently pushes her hands aside. Once she’s naked she settles Michael on her bed, then stands up and strips off her own uniform, and Michael tries not to stare too obviously. She’s always known Captain Georgiou is an objectively attractive woman, and she’s certainly had a crush on her since she came aboard the _Shenzhou_ seven years ago, but somehow Michael hadn’t realised just how gorgeous her Captain is. 

“I assumed that since you’ve never had sexual intercourse with a woman before that you’d prefer to be penetrated with something like this,” Philippa says, and produces a thick, black phallus, and a leather harness.

“I think so,” Michael agrees shakily.

Philippa nods, then dons the harness and attaches the phallus, before climbing up onto the bed. “Are you alright with me on top to start with?”

Michael can only nod, and the Captain smiles, then spreads Michael’s legs open wider, before she settles her body between them, and slides the tip of the phallus between her Commander’s legs. Michael groans embarrassingly loudly as she feels it stretching the inner walls of her sex when the other woman pushes it in, then groans again as Philippa withdraws it until only the tip remains within. Soon Philippa is thrusting and withdrawing in a steady, rapid rhythm and Michael can feel her body is already building towards a climax. She orgasms with a muffled cry of pleasure, her inner walls clenching tightly around the penetrating phallus.

“Enough? Or do you need more?” asks the Captain.

“More,” Michael gasps and Philippa nods, then resumes her thrusts, and Michael wraps her arms and legs around the other woman as the Captain works her up to another explosive climax.

After a third climax that makes Michael shout the Captain’s name as her orgasm hits her, the Commander is feeling rather less shaky, but the feverish desire engendered by Sarek’s _pon farr_ still isn’t sated.

“Do you want to change positions?” Philippa asks.

Michael nods. “Will you take me from behind?” 

“If that is your preference. I’m here to service you.”

Michael rolls onto her belly, then pushes herself up onto hands and knees, and the Captain slides back into her hot, wet sex, and begins to thrust again, her hands on her Commander’s hips. Michael reaches back and clasps Philippa’s right wrist, then guides her hand to her breast.

“Do you want both of my hands on your breasts?” Philippa asks.

“Please.”

“Alright.” 

She shifts her left hand too, and begins to squeeze and fondle Michael’s breasts, sending sparks of pleasure down her nerves. The Commander can feel her climax approaching again, and she says harshly, “Harder. Please.”

The Captain obliges her, and Michael cries out in pleasure when her orgasm hits her a few minutes later. She slumps forward, resting on her forearms, while Philippa shifts her hands to Michael’s hips again.

“Are you alright?”

“Mmhmm,” Michael answers in a dreamy way. She can feel endorphins flooding her system and she feels a haze of pleasure settling over her.

Philippa leans over her, the phallus still buried inside her body, and Michael registers the press of the Captain’s breasts against her back. “Michael,” she says, her tone stern again. “Talk to me, please.”

“You can pull out now,” Michael tells her, and as soon as Philippa withdraws the phallus Michael flops onto her side, then rolls over onto her back. Her body is buzzing with pleasure and she can no longer sense Sarek’s _pon farr_.

She vaguely registers that Philippa’s set the phallus and harness down on the nightstand, then she smiles dreamily when the Captain stretches out on her side next Michael. She turns her head towards the other woman, and says with quiet sincerity, “Thank you, Captain.”

Philippa smiles and laces her fingers through Michael’s. “Feeling better?”

Michael smirks. “I feel well and truly fucked, Captain.” She sniggers at the other woman’s shocked expression, and leans up on one elbow so she can kiss Philippa. “That was a truly glorious experience,” she says, then kisses her.

“I’m glad,” Philippa says, then pushes Michael down onto her back again. “I’ve not finished with you yet, though.”

Michael raises an eyebrow, and the Captain smirks, then shifts until she’s lying on her belly between the Commander’s spread legs. A moment later Michael gasps in astonishment when Philippa laps at her upper thigh, licking the juices that have spilled from her sex. Without volition, Michael clasps the back of Philippa’s head with her left hand, only now registering that the fingers of the other woman’s left hand are still laced with the fingers of Michael’s right hand. The Captain hums, and the vibrations against her skin seem to set Michael’s nerve endings on fire.

“Fuck!” she gasps when the Captain hums again, then grazes her teeth lightly over the tender skin at the top of her leg. Philippa switches to her other leg, first lapping up Michael’s juices, then humming against her skin, before using her teeth on Michael. 

Just as the Commander is certain that the Captain has finished with her, she feels Philippa dragging her tongue up the length of her sex, before it pushes inside her body.

“Captain?” Michael asks, unclear quite what the other woman is doing, or why it feels so good.

Philippa lifts her head and looks up at her. “Relax, Michael. You’ll enjoy this, I promise.”

Michael forces herself to relax, then she moans as the Captain’s nose nudges against her clitoris. “Fuck!” 

“Not yet,” Philippa says, then she uses both hands to hold open the entrance to Michael’s sex before she plunges her tongue repeatedly into her slick heat. “So delicious.” The words are murmured fairly quietly, but the Commander still hears them and feels heat wash through her body. 

Michael climaxes again, a somewhat shallower orgasm this time, but she doesn’t mind – all the endorphins washing through her system have effectively drowned out her sense of Sarek, which means she no longer feels as if her body is on fire, and that is a considerable relief.

Philippa finally lifts her head, then moves her body up the length of Michael’s, leaning down over her to kiss her, and the Commander moans into her mouth as she tastes her own juices on the Captain’s mouth and chin. She feels a sharp spike of pleasure at the taste, and she kisses back deeply.

After a few moments, Michael pulls Philippa’s body atop her own, and the other woman groans as Michael clumsily fumbles a finger inside her Captain’s sex. She manages to find a rhythm for her finger, then adds a second, and Philippa begins to rock her hips over Michael’s – effectively riding her Commander’s fingers.

“Philippa, Philippa,” Michael gasps her Captain’s name in her ear. “I want to use the phallus on you, please.”

“Yes,” Philippa grunts, and she pushes herself upright, then helps Michael to get the harness on before she attaches the phallus. Philippa lifts her pelvis, and Michael guides the phallus into her Captain’s sex, then she clasps the other woman’s hips and begins to thrust upwards into Philippa’s wet heat.

This, she decides, is the best day of her life so far. 

MB-PG-MB-PG-MB

“I need to speak with you, Captain,” Michael tells Philippa over a private channel. This is the code phrase they came up with the night before so that the Commander can let the Captain know that she’s sensing Sarek’s _pon farr_.

“Meet me on the Bridge,” the Captain responds, and when Michael arrives, Philippa leads the way into her Ready Room and moves to sit behind her desk. “Computer, Privacy.” The transparent-aluminium panels of the Ready Room’s doors frost to an opaque white, and sound-cancelling pulses resonate through them, ensuring no one on the Bridge can see or hear what goes on within.

“Take off your clothes, Commander,” Philippa orders, and Michael obeys hastily, feeling the tug of Sarek’s _pon farr_ on her senses increasing. “Now come here.”

Michael rounds the desk to discover that the Captain has dropped her pants and is wearing the harness and dildo of the night before. She licks her lips, feeling her sex growing wetter at the sight.

“Straddle my lap.” 

Michael obeys eagerly, and moans loudly as Philippa guides the sex toy into her, stretching her walls as it fills her deeply.

“That’s my good girl,” Philippa murmurs, brushing her thumb across Michael’s lips. She opens her mouth and sucks on Philippa’s thumb, eliciting a brief moan of appreciation from the other woman. “Now ride me.”

The order is exactly what Michael was hoping for, and she begins to move, riding her Captain’s cock while Philippa squeezes and fondles her breasts, kisses her roughly, and even teases Michael’s clit with the same thumb that was in Michael’s mouth just now.

As they fuck, Michael catches echoes of her foster father’s blood fever intensifying, and it makes her wild: she yanks Philippa’s uniform top and undershirt off, almost tearing the fabric in her haste, then she begins massaging the Captain’s breasts, roughly tweaking her nipples, which makes Philippa groan. Michael climaxes, her body shuddering violently in the other woman’s arms.

“Do you need more?” Philippa asks once Michael’s body begins to unclench.

“Yes,” Michael gasps. She climbs off the Captain’s lap, then grabs her hand and hauls her bodily from the chair – a move which clearly startles Philippa – before dragging her across to the couch. 

“On your back,” Michael orders, and as soon as the Captain’s in position, Michael unfastens the leather harness from around Philippa’s waist and thighs, and fumbles it into position on her own body. Philippa watches in obvious fascination, then groans loudly when Michael climbs onto the couch between her legs and thrusts the dildo into the slick heat of her sex.

The Commander is somewhat aware that her taking charge like this is thrilling to her Captain, and she’s grateful for that knowledge, because right now, she needs to be in more control than she is while Philippa Georgiou is fucking her.

Michael can feel Sarek’s arousal building as his unsatisfied blood fever deepens, and it takes her over: she pounds the dildo into Philippa’s slick heat almost in a frenzy of desire. 

Philippa climaxes with a very loud cry, and Michael is hardly quieter as her own release slams into her body simultaneously with the Captain’s.

She collapses on top of Philippa and passes out before she can even remove the dildo.

When she wakes some time later, she’s still naked, but lies beneath some blankets. The Captain is sitting in a nearby armchair, and as soon as Michael stirs, she puts aside her data padd and leans towards her Number One.

“How are you feeling?” 

“Somewhat better,” Michael acknowledges. “I’m sorry about –”

“Don’t be,” Philippa says, cutting off her apology. “I told you at the outset, Michael, that I would not judge your actions. It’s not your fault that your foster father left part of his _katra_ in you. Nor that the _pon farr_ has come on him when he isn’t with your foster mother. You cannot blame yourself for matters that are outside your control.”

“Maybe I should have just tried some meditation,” Michael says. She’s still feeling more than a little embarrassed about dragging the Captain onto the couch for sex.

“Michael.” Philippa’s tone is stern, and the Commander subdues a wince. “If you don’t want us to continue having sex during this time, simply say so. Otherwise stop being so ridiculous.”

“Captain.” Michael sits up in order to protest, and immediately Philippa’s eyes widen. Too late Michael remembers that she’s naked beneath the blankets she’s just dislodged. 

Philippa shifts to sit beside Michael, reaching up to cup her face in both hands. “I’ve been sexually attracted to you ever since you came on board, you absurd person,” she says in a low tone. “Now let me kiss you.”

Michael moans softly, then leans in towards her Captain’s mouth, and the next moment Philippa is plundering Michael’s mouth with her tongue. They wind up with Michael flat on her back, and Philippa lying on her side next to her, two fingers buried deep in Michael’s increasingly hot, wet sex. When the Captain shifts her leg between Michael’s so that her sex is pressed against her Commander’s thigh, Michael realises that Philippa is also wet, and she clutches the Captain’s body against her own as Philippa simultaneously rides Michael’s thigh while she drives her to three climaxes in rapid succession.

“Fuck!” Philippa gasps once her own climax hits her, and Michael moans because hearing the Captain swear is a real turn on, apparently.

“Happy now?” Philippa asks once they’ve both got their breath back.

“Yes, Captain,” Michael says softly. “Thank you.”

Philippa nods. “We’d better straighten ourselves out,” she observes. “You’re on duty in another hour.”

They get dressed again, then Michael returns to her quarters to grab a shower and a fresh uniform. As far as she can tell, at this considerable distance, Sarek is asleep, and she hopes he’ll remain thus for a few hours at least so that she can get some work done. A good proportion of the crew will be down on the planet again today, exploring, but Michael has enough material in her lab to remain aboard the ship for several hours.

MB-PG-MB-PG-MB 

The next six days involve a lot of sex, but there are quieter moments too, when Michael talks, as she never has before, about her life on Vulcan. And even though she’s fairly sure they shouldn’t, she doesn’t argue when the Captain chooses to sleep in her quarters – something for which Michael’s grateful when Philippa wakes her up from one of her nightmares about the attack on the Vulcan Learning Centre.

“Shh, shh, Michael. It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re safe. I’ve got you, and you’re safe.”

She lets Michael sob in her arms, one hand cupping the back of her head, her other hand rubbing circles on Michael’s back. Philippa dries her tears, then kisses her softly, and Michael feels a flash of desire – it’s quite different from anything she’s experienced in the last four days and it takes her a moment to realise that her desire is solely hers – it’s not an echo of Sarek’s ongoing _pon farr_. She kisses Philippa harder, sliding her tongue over the Captain’s and feeling the other woman’s hand drop from her back to cup her ass. 

“In me,” Michael demands breathlessly, and the Captain immediately thrusts two fingers inside her heat, and begins fingering her towards a climax. 

“Harder. More,” Michael insists, feeling her orgasm building ever more rapidly.

Philippa obeys, adding a third finger and thrusting them deeper and harder until Michael comes with a loud cry of triumph. Then the Captain holds Michael steady until her body stops shuddering so violently.

“Your turn now,” Michael tells her. “I want to fuck you.”

“Yes please,” Philippa says immediately, and Michael grabs the dildo from its spot atop her night stand. This one isn’t the same one with which Philippa has been fucking her – it’s one that Michael herself designed and replicated. It doesn’t need a harness – a second, smaller dildo slips into Michael’s sex, and she holds it there with her inner muscles – which has the added advantage of satisfying Michael at the same time as she’s satisfying Philippa.

Michael eases the smaller dildo into her sex, unable to stifle a moan as it slides in, then she moves her body over Philippa’s, and moans more loudly as she slips the larger dildo into the Captain. 

“I love it when you fuck me,” Philippa tells her as Michael bottoms out.

“And I love fucking you,” Michael answers, and begins to move, pistoning her hips hard. 

Afterwards she falls asleep wrapped in Philippa’s arms. She feels safe and loved, and she wonders how she’s going to give this up once Sarek’s _pon farr_ has passed.

BM-PG-BM-PG-BM

Michael senses when Sarek and Amanda are reunited at the end of the seventh day of his _pon farr_ , and since she and the Captain are alone in her Ready Room, and most of the crew are still working on the planet below, she doesn’t hesitate to tell Philippa.

“It’s over.”

The Captain looks up, momentarily confused, since her Commander’s comment comes out of the blue. “Sarek’s home?”

Michael nods, and hopes it’s not obvious to her Captain how much she’s been dreading this. A moment later Philippa’s hand clasps her wrist, and Michael looks up to see her gazing at her with an impossibly tender expression.

“This doesn’t have to end,” she says, and Michael stares at her, wondering if she’s hearing things.

“But –” she begins.

“Michael Burnham,” the Captain says, her tone stern, which these days does things to Michael that she’d once have found embarrassing. “Do you imagine that now I’ve got you, I’m going to let you go?”

The Commander swallows. “What about the Starfleet Regulations? We’re in the same chain of command.”

“I don’t care,” Philippa says firmly. “I’ll fight them, if I have to. But so long as we’re discreet, Starfleet Command doesn’t need to find out.” She leans over and kisses Michael, stealing her breath, and her resolve to accept her fate.

Moments later, Michael’s on her back, her uniform pants are on the floor, and the Captain has her mouth between her Commander’s legs, sucking and licking, and driving the young woman to a hard, fast orgasm. As soon as Michael climaxes, Philippa moves her body over Michael’s, and as she kisses the Commander, the Captain slips two fingers into Michael’s hot, wet sex. Michael climaxes again, and then again before Philippa speaks. 

“Do you really want to give this up?” the Captain asks.

“No,” Michael says firmly. “That’s the last thing I want.”

“Then we won’t.” 

Michael nods. “Very well.”

MB-PG-MB-PG-MB

Weeks pass and the two of them continue to have sex, and Philippa sleeps in Michael’s quarters at least three times a week. They’ve taken up sparring at least twice a week, and since they don’t want to draw an audience, they meet up at the tail end of the gamma shift when they can be sure of having the gym to themselves. 

Michael’s got Philippa on the mats, one hand holding each of the Captain’s arms, and her body pinning Philippa’s in place with one of the Captain’s thighs trapped between Michael’s legs.

“Now you’ve got me down here, what are you going to do with me?” Philippa taunts.

Michael smirks. “I have some ideas. What would you like me to do with you?”

“Oh I think you should fuck me,” the Captain says in a casual tone.

“Is that wise?” Not that Michael’s entirely opposed to the idea – she’s already wet.

“Possibly not,” Philippa concedes. “But I want your cock in me.”

“You’ll be the death of me,” Michael mutters, then rolls off her Captain and grabs her bag to pull out the dildo she tends to carry everywhere. Michael strips off the loose grey pants she wears for sparring, then ditches her panties too, before sliding the smaller of the two dildos into her aching wet sex. 

Philippa gives her an expectant look, so the Commander pulls down her Captain’s pants and underwear, then moves to straddle the other woman’s sex.

“Ready?” Michael asks.

“Fuck me, Michael,” the Captain says in a commanding tone, and Michael groans, then slides the dildo home. “What a good, obedient girl you are.”

“Philippa.” Michael moans her lover’s name, then begins to move, thrusting easily into her already slick sex.

At some point the Captain rolls them until Michael’s on her back, then she takes over fucking her Commander, and Michael cries out as she climaxes hard, then she rolls them again and takes charge a second time until Philippa climaxes with a far louder cry of pleasure.

The next moment the door behind them opens and footsteps run across the room towards them, and Michael can only think “Oh shit!” as she realises they’ve been caught.

They look up and find Dr Nambue staring down at them in shock as he realises just who he’s surprised in the gym and just what the pair have been doing.

“I’m just going to assume that the two of you are not hurt in any manner and leave you to sort yourselves out,” he says, eyes averted.

“Dr Nambue,” Philippa begins as Michael eases her body off her Captain’s.

“I wasn’t here, I saw nothing, I don’t want to know,” the Doctor insists, then he turns on his heel and walks out. 

He shuts the door quietly, and Michael gets to her feet, then offers a hand to Philippa, who gets up. 

“We’d better grab a shower and get out of here before anyone else turns up,” Michael suggests, and Philippa nods agreement, so they cross the room to the showers.

“And no more sex in the gym, even at this early hour.”

“Agreed.” It’s not easy though, Michael thinks, refraining from pinning the Captain to the wall and sliding the dildo back into her so she can fuck Philippa. 

The other woman glances at her, and her expression suggests that she’s thinking similar thoughts. “We can fuck in the shower tonight,” she promises. “Work now.”

“Food first,” Michael counters. “All that exercise has made me ravenous.”

Philippa snorts. “Very well, Number One. Breakfast, then work. And shower sex later.”

Michael smirks at her. “Aye Captain.”

_*** Transmission ends ***_


End file.
